2 Hard 2 Get
by exotic-dominicana
Summary: Rated for language and sex. What could possibly happen with a cast that includes J.Lo, M. Rodriguez, The Rock, and V. Diesel.
1. Curiousity Kills

Hard 2 Get  
  
bCharacters/Cast:/b Xander Cage (Vin Diesel), Ice (Michelle Rodriguez), Donovan (The Rock)  
  
Elena (Jennifer Lopez)  
  
Scene 1: Curiosity Kills. Setting: U.S. (Miami)  
  
(Ice's POV)  
  
Suavemente by Angie Martinez and Wyclef is playing.  
  
"Girl, you need a man. I'm startin to think you gay or somethin'." Said my none too subtle best friend, Elena.  
  
"Elena...don't start...DON't start." I gave her a warning glare.  
  
"I'm serious, loca. It's been 4 years since that psycho...what's his damn name?" Elena insisted.  
  
"Shut up." I looked around. Even though I know she's just tryna be a friend, but damn she can be annoyin'. Why do people fuckin' think the answers to life's problems are always love. Love leaves you broke, knocked up, and fucked up. Literally. I know, trust.   
  
I gotta say, Miami has got to be the best surfing spot. What, with it's crazy waves. The Dominican Republic too. Damn, I miss it. My country. Anyway, this is what I lived for. This is what I did to prove that guys ain't the only ones who are good at extreme sports. Hell naw. I'm good at everything from surfing, to snowboarding, to motocross, to drag racing. I still ain't met my match or any guy who could outdo me, yet.  
  
"Come on, El!" I yelled to her. We ran across the beach to the shore. The sun was way up, the water looked like diamonds, Merengue and Salsa was playing and the scent of fried tostones was in the air. I loved Miami.  
  
We paddled on our boards to where the good waves were at. Finally I spotted it. MY wave. It was beautiful. Huge. At least 10 feet in altitude.  
  
"My wave!!!" I yelled to El. She moved outta the way. I focused. Here it comes. I started paddling as fast as I could until I got to the peak. I quickly stood up on the board and started maneuvering it. I quickly got under the wave and managed to go through it. The waves ends curled in as if it was forming a tunnel and still I managed to stay at the opening. I was good, and I knew it.   
  
After we were done, we paddled to shore, where some guys were clapping and shouting.   
  
Elena was eating it up. Oh please, gimme a break.  
  
"Thanks, thanks." She kept repeating. There was this guy that caught my attention. And apparently, the way Elena was looking, he caught her attention too.  
  
He was muscular, broad shouldered. His head was shaved bald and his eyes had a certain wildness. I was intrigued, but of course, didn't show it. While Elena was all over him I felt his eyes on me as I walked over to the outdoor bar. I ordered a fruit punch. I saw no point in indulging in something that'll kill you early or someone else. As I stared at two lovers getting "touchy-feely" under a towel, I felt a presence behind me. Kind of a looming figure. I turned around and it was him. He didn't make me nervous. No one does.  
  
"Sup." he said as he sat down.  
  
I just looked at him. Wondering what this one had up his sleeve.  
  
"Don't talk much, do you?" He ordered a lemonade.  
  
"What, drank too much last night?" I smirked.  
  
"No. I don't drink." My eyebrows shot up for this one.  
  
"Oh, so you're a Jehovah's Witness?" I laughed despite my will.  
  
"Girl, your philosophies are ALL kind of twisted." I just kind of smiled.  
  
I paid the bartender, plus a tip. I got up, grabbed my board and walked over to my truck, where Elena was glaring at me.  
  
"What?" I looked at her wondering what the hell she was pissed about now.  
  
He came up behind me. "Hey you gotta name or should I call you 'twisted'?"  
  
I turned around. "Look, man. If you're lookin' for easy ass hit Little Haiti."  
  
He looked taken aback. "Hey, Princess. You think you could warm up, just a little and tell me your name."   
  
He's askin' too many questions. "Why? What's it to you?"  
  
He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. My name is Xander Cage." He put his hand out and I looked at it as if it would burn. I looked back at him with my hands on my hips.   
  
"Ice."  
  
bAuthor's Note:/b Like it? it's my first chappy, so get ready for unexpected twists. Don't believe me? Read "Enough" also written by me. It's a Fast and the Furious fic. It's real good, if I do say so mahself. Constructive criticism is very welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2: Then his cell phone rang

Do you know? That did not surprise me.  
  
She got into her glossy black Honda Civic with three big ice cubes painted on the sides in airbrush with her name in calligraphic letters... 'ICE'. She was rushing to get away from me, for some reason. Plus, her friend...Estrella? Looked none too happy.   
  
Fearing I may never see her again, I blurted, "Hey, Ice? There's this phat rave party at South Beach tonight on the shore, ya'll can go if you want. An old friend of mine is having a party there."  
  
'Estrella' or whoever's face lit up and said, "Yeah! We'll go!" But then her face kind of fell then looked hopeful and she said, "So, who are you gonna be there with?"   
  
I laughed inwardly and said, "Well, probably just me and my homies." Don't get me wrond this girl is fine. I mean, bangin'! But there's something about a challenge that I can't resist.  
  
Then she broke out in a smile again. "Yeah, aiight coo'."  
  
"Well, it's been real, uh..Xander..." Ice started but I interrupted, "Just call me XXX"  
  
"XXX? Hmm. I wonder where that name came from." She gave me this impish grin.  
  
"Believe me, it's a long story." I said.  
  
"I bet." She hopped into her car and sped off leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.  
  
I wonder what tonight's gonna be like, or if she'll even show up.  
  
* * *  
  
(Elena's POV)  
  
"I'm not goin' "Ice replied as she had her arms crossed leaning on her bed in our two bedroom apartment we got when we graduated college. The apartment was bangin' due to our excellent salaries. Ice's room was tropical. It screamed, "Dominican Republic and Miami." There was a water bed against the center of the wall with two night tables made out of bamboo beside both sides of the bed. There was this tall palm tree shaped lamp on the corner and the ceiling was painted like a sunset sky. The floor resembled the sea because it was a water floor with light strobing in it so you can see the white lines in the water and on top of the water is thick glass which is where you walk on. So it has the illusion of the clear oceans of the tropics. This looks especially beautiful at night when the floor is kind of glowing aquatic colors and it reflects on everything in the room. Ice has a light switch to turn off the light when she wants complete darkness. She has a fish tank on a metallic silver table on the right side and one of those lamps with the bubbles that turn different colors on the right. Plus, She's got tropical plants and stuff. We both came up with the idea when she was homesick and she couldn't return to the D.R. legally because she was an immigrant but recently she got her citizenship.   
  
My room is an asian theme. I love to relax and I have bamboo and a bed (I'm not sleeping on the floor!) and plants and a lamp that lets out steam. I have different color lanterns with lights in them with white christmas lights on the ceiling.  
  
"And why the hell not?" She can be so stubborn sometimes. "You are going whether you like it or not."  
  
"Nope. I'm sittin' right here and watchin' "Boy Meets World" reruns.   
  
I flicked off the TV and I pulled out some of her swimsuits. Now, you better pick one before I do.  
  
"Ok, ok. Chill." That always works. She knows I'll pick out the skimpiest ones.  
  
(Ice's POV)  
  
I cannot fuckin' believe she made me go I groaned as I drove into the beach parking lot. We got out and grabbed our stuff from the trunk and hauled ass to the gate. We were stopped by this huge guy who looked like he had a little more than a couple overnighters.  
  
"Invitation?" He looked at Elena smirking.  
  
"What fuckin' invitation?" I growled.  
  
His face got nasty. "What? Ya moms refused you her tit?"  
  
Oh hell naw, "Look mutha fucka you betta shut the "F"! I pointed at his chest for effect. I dropped my shit and was gettin' ready to roll."  
  
"Ice!" yelled Elena.  
  
Suddenly XXX, showed up. and pushed him back like he was nothin'.   
  
"Hey, they're with me." I gave the bouncer the evilest glare I could muster. "Down, boy."  
  
Elena was pissed. "Damn, girl why you gotta embarrass me like that!  
  
She left with some guy and I was stuck with freak-boy.  
  
"Hey, let's chill." It was full but not packed. The ocean was gorgeous and there were people smoking blunts around a bonfire. He led me to an empty place in the sand where we set up our towels.  
  
"So, what do you do?" He asked.   
  
"I work as a stunt girl for movie companies." He looked in awe.  
  
"Seriously? Damn girl, that's wassup."  
  
"What about you?" I asked curious.  
  
"I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya." He smiled.  
  
"No seriously."  
  
"Um...I'm a political objectionist." He looked weird all of a sudden.  
  
"A wha...? Look man, if you're tryna tell me you're a stripper you betta do betta than that!" He laughed.   
  
"No. Well, my girl Eve runs this underground website of stunts that I pull that object to politics."  
  
Hmm. This is gettin' good.  
  
"What kinda stunts?" I was intrigued.  
  
"Like stealin' the senator's red Corvette and running it off a bridge and livin' to tell about it."  
  
"You're shittin' me! You're that guy! The one on the news? Damn!" I didn't get to see it but Elena talked about it for days! SHIT!" I laughed. My eyes were so big. This was cool.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." He smiled modestly.  
  
"Wow. Look, I'm real sorry for the way I acted the other day. I know I can be a bitch." I felt like such a loser, but I had to keep my guard up.  
  
"Naw, you cool."  
  
Then his cell phone rang.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
"Talk to me." Was his modest response.  
  
"???"  
  
"Uh...uh...yeah...hang on." He started getting up. With a serious look on his face and he kept looking over his shoulder at me.  
  
"Where you going?" I asked confused.  
  
"Uh...I'll be right back." He got up and walked away, leaving me puzzled.  
  
Author's note: sup ya'll! lovin yall reviews! Thanx! So about the story...what did that phone call say? What is he keeping from her? And how will Letty react? 


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletons Got Out Of The Clos...

**Author's note:** _Sup guys. I know it's been a while but there's been a lot going on. My internet's been down for a week and I only got to use the computer for like 10 minutes at a friend's house or somethin' to keep myself updated with the reviews and other situations have rushed along. Anyway, I'm finally free to write, now. In the midst of all this chaos, I got an idea. A crossover between xXx and Blue crush? How bout this? Let me know asap. If you don't like it, I'll continue with just xXx. For now, until I get your responses, I'm gonna just go with xXx.  
  
Luv,  
  
Trish  
_  
**Chapter 3**  
  
"Hey...I'm back." He seemed nervous. Maybe not nervous, just...weird.  
  
"Yeah. What was all that about? Your girlfriend or somethin'?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Ok, whatever. Hey wanna go for a swim?" I asked. This conversation seemed uncomfortable for him so I decided to change the activity.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He got up adjusting his shorts.  
  
"Do you know how to swim, Superman?" At this, he cracked a smile.  
  
"Pssshh...DUH!" I laughed.  
  
"Aiight, then pretty boy. Let's bounce. Show me watcha got."  
  
"Pretty boy? OH! So you think I'm pretty. Ya know, we have beautiful chemistry together."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, papa. This ain't no Aaliyah song. 'Try Again' ain't your best advice."  
  
This time it was him who laughed. The funny thing was, I did kind of feel attracted to him. PHYSICALLY! There ain't no emotions in this locomotion. I know where that will get you, and I ain't going through that again.  
  
(XANDER'S POV)  
  
Yo, man, I can't believe bleep sent me to do this. I'll feel too bad if I start lyin' to her. She seems so real and she's not one to trust easily. I'm surprised I got this far where I could make conversation with her. If she finds out what this whole thing is really about, she'll never come near me again, much less speak to me. But...I do kinda like her. At first it was strictly business, but the more I get to know her, the more I like her.  
  
What should I do? I know. I don't _have_ to lie to her. All I have to do is tell her the truth to some extent. If she corners me I'll change the subject. Only if I absolutely have to lie I will.  
  
(ICE'S POV)  
  
I got home reminiscing about today. I had fun. For once, I had fun with a guy and it wasn't even a relationship or date. After we swam we were starvin' and we ate at this Cuban restaurant. It was cool we talked for hours about nothing in particular. Oh and he made me laugh. I mean, truly laugh. Where I almost peed on myself. Things were perfect.  
  
I wonder where Elena is. I better call and check up on her. I dialed her cell. It rang 3 times.  
  
"Yo." I could hear party music it was so loud I had to move my ear away from the receiver. Then it got semi-quieter although it was still loud.  
  
"Ey, mami. When you gettin' home?"  
  
she laughed. "Uh, I dunno...MOM!"   
  
"Hahaha. I'm just checkin' up on you. Makin' sure nothin' happened. So, you cool right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be home in about 2 hours. That'll be like, what? One?"  
  
"Yeah. Aiight then. Call me before you come. I'll wait up for you."  
  
"Aiight then ma." She laughed and then hung up.  
  
I smiled to myself. She was right. I _did _sound like ma. I lay in bed deciding whether I should call Xander or xXx or whatever. As I was reaching for the phone, it rang. Cool. I guess he thought the same thing.  
  
"Hey, Xander I was just about to call you."  
  
"Were you really? That's so sweet." Dread formed in the pit of my stomach. How the HELL!  
  
"How'd you get this number?" I asked out of breath for some reason. I think I'm hyperventilating.  
  
"Oh, you know. Friends of friends of friends."  
  
"Uh,...you got the wrong number." I was literally shaking.  
  
"No I don't. I know your voice from anywhere. I'm watching you right now." He said in that creepy voice I thought I only heard in movies.  
  
"Where?" God! How can something so cliche scare the shit outta me?  
  
"You're wearing shorts with your blue bikini. It's still damp and your nipples are even hard. Wouldja look at that?"  
  
My mouth dropped. Oh my God. He must be in the house. I hung up the phone fast and reached for the phone. Suddenly he came up from behind and grabbed the phone. He turned me around and made me look into his eyes. The only memories I had of them was when they were angry.  
  
"You tell anyone about me I'll kill you and Elena. About your little Xander friend, you better tell him to find another hooker cause this one's already taken."  
  
**Author:** _Who the hell is this? Why does he scare Ice so much? Enough to make her move and change her name. What is Xander keeping from her? Who made him do what? So many questions...._


	4. Chapter 4: Not Forever

**Chapter 4**  
  
He backed away. He took a good long look at me and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away. He grabbed me with more force and put his rough unrelenting lips against mine.  
  
He pulled back and let go of me. Then he walked out the door and left.  
  
I made sure he was gone and dialed Elena.  
  
"Yo, Ice. I know you love me an' all but..."  
  
"Elena! H-he was here!"  
  
"Who? Xander? Get yo' freak on girl!"  
  
"No! HIM! You gotta come home. Now!"  
  
"She gasped. Aiight...a-aiight. I'm on my way!"  
  
10 minutes later I heard tires screech as Elena's car pulled in the driveway. She burst in the front door. I was in a corner with my eyes wide and red. She came over and examined me.  
  
"Ay, mami...you okay baby? Did he touch you? Is he gone?" She looked around wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay. No, he just made me kiss him." At the thought I got up and ran to the bathroom and puked. I came out after I had rinsed my mouth with water and Listerine.  
  
"How did he get this number?"   
  
"I dunno...all he said was 'friends of friends of friends'."  
  
"Impossible. No one has this number. ICE! Did you give ya digits to loverboy?"  
  
"No! I gave him my cell number."  
  
"Ok. Well, start packin'. We gettin outta this bitch."  
  
After we packed we filled both our cars up. We hooked up both our cell phones to the car charger so they will always be working, and after everything was set I stood in our apartment. I was so pissed off for him making us move. All those adjustments we made to our rooms. My job! I loved my job! I loved the beach! I loved being so close to home. Son of a b---- betta rot in hell for this. Our names getting changed cost money, plus I loved my new name. I had gotten used to it like it was my real one. Plus, it had an edge. Who was ever gonna forget the name Ice? Suddenly, a thought popped in my head. Xander!  
  
"Elena, I'm so fuckin' sick of movin'. I ain't going anywhere dammit. I like this life, I like our house, I like our friends, I ain't movin' just cuz he decides to show up. F--- him!"  
  
She grabbed my shoulders and looked me sternly in the eyes. "We gotta bounce. Get it together. We can find other jobs, other houses, other cars. Those are just things. Our lives and the lives of everyone we interact are much more important."  
  
"Well, can I just go see someone for the last time?" I looked at her hopefully. She was the only one who I truly cared about like family and she was the only one who ever saw me this vulnerable. The only person who's opinion I cared about. She was my sister. Anyone else and I would've done what I wanted to do. But putting my life at stake meant putting hers at stake and I wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Aiight. You got five minutes. Let's roll."  
  
We stopped at Xander's house after he gave me directions through the cell phone. He was standing outside when we got there.  
  
I ran out. When I got up to him he had a worried look.  
  
"What's with all the stuff? Where you goin'." He was glancing back and forth and following me with his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Look, Xander we gotta talk."  
  
"Aiight." We went to his backyard, which was the shore.  
  
"Ok.I just came to tell you that I'm moving."  
  
"What! Where?"   
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Whatcha mean you don't know?"  
  
"Look there's a lot of things I can't tell you right now but, what I can tell you is that I had fun with you. I know it doesn't seem like a lot but for me it is. I don't know how you feel about me but..." He pulled me close and he kissed me interrupting me and my scrambled thoughts.  
  
"Ok. That explains a lot. Well, I feel the same about you. I don't think it's love. I'm not ready for that, but I do feel affection. That's something worth telling you. At least for me. There's a lot about me you don't know. You probably never will and it's for your own good."  
  
"What good? I ain't scared of nothing. If it's life threatening I don't care. Life threatening is what I live for."  
  
"Not this kind of life threatening, you don't. It's dangerous for you to be around me."  
  
"Listen, Ice while you're being so open with me, I gotta tell you about myself. I'm not who you think I am. Well, I am but..."  
  
We were interrupted by Elena's car horn.  
  
"I gotta go Xander. I kissed him on the cheek. I promise this ain't forever."  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek for the first time in years as I walked towards my car.  
  
**Author:** _Ok. This is gettin' weirder and weirder. How did bleep get her number and how did he know where they lived. What's going to happen between Ice and Xander if they move? Oh and the same ol' question. What is Xander keeping from her? And who was he talking to? What is the truth about Xander? Where will they go?_


	5. Chapter 5: No More Runnin'

Headlights seemed to get brighter and brighter the further down the highway we went. Car horns got louder. My thoughts were the loudest. So I turned on the radio to cover up the deafening noise. A song that is definitely one of my favorites boomed through my system.  
  
_"I'm really, really hot...every time my records drop..."_ Missy Elliot never fails me. I glanced back every few seconds to make sure Elena was following me. Where we were going I had no idea. We were just going straight down I-95. I decided to dial her.  
  
"Yo." was her modest response.  
  
"Hey pull out on this next exit. Stop at Burger King."  
  
"Aiight. I'm down."  
  
We arrived at the parking lot. I saw a couple of people, so I left my car and radio on to drown out our conversation from them.  
  
"Aiight, girl where we goin'?"  
  
"I dunno, honestly."  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into my head. It was insane, but it just might work.  
  
"Hey what if we go back home?"  
  
"You've definitely lost it this time." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, he's surely gone looking for us, thinking we moved out. So he's probably halfway across the country by now. Not thinking we're crazy enough to go back."  
  
"No." She said simply.  
  
"Elena," I looked into her eyes desperately. "Are we gonna be running forever, or are we gonna do something about it? I dunno, maybe I'll take up kickboxing, or jujitsu or something. I mean, I already know street fighting, but that ain't enough. I'm not running anymore." My face was stern and she knew it.  
  
"Well, damn gurl why you make me waste my gas?!?!" She laughed and gave me a hug.  
  
"Aiight! Let's do dis!"  
  
My first impulse was to call Xander. _Naw, I think I'll surprise him. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Time

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys. Long time no write. Go read my profile to find out why. About the story, Donovan is played by The Rock. I hope you like it so far. To my faithful readers, I'm so sorry. I am so grateful for the great reviews I have been getting. Not only for this story but for the others too. There's been a lot going on in my life lately. I barely have time to breathe. But thanx so much for caring and for reading my stories and leaving reviews. There is nothing that could make me happier than finding out that I have reached out to you in some way._

__

About 3 hours later, we were in his driveway. We got out of our cars and the house looked silent. There was only a porch light on surrounded by summer mosquitoes and moths. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I could hear loud rock playing from inside. I looked at Elena.  
  
"Maybe he's in the back on the shore." "Yeah, let's go see."  
  
We walked around the house and stopped. He was sitting on a beach chair, talking to someone on the phone. I stopped Elena behind me and listened.  
  
"....Yeah, she came to see me before she left......no, she didn't tell me where she was going...what do you mean, why did she leave abruptly?...no she can't be....you want me to find her?.....I can't do that! She'll get suspicious...alright alright, I'll do it...say you'll give me a raise....alright, I'll see what I can do."  
  
He closed his cell and scratched his bald head. He took a deep breath and set the phone down on the table. My thoughts were running a million miles an hour. _Who was he talking to? Could it be Donovan?!?! Was Donovan paying Xander to find me? So THAT'S what Xander meant by me not knowing who he really was! Shit! He's feeding him information!  
_  
"Elena," I whispered "we gotta bounce, girl." We tiptoed back to the driveway. Luckily, he had loud music on, so he didn't hear us when we put our cars in neutral and pushed them out and drove off.  
  
We got back to our old place and I was so happy. I was so tired of driving and finally be home. At that point I didn't care if Donovan was there, if he grabbed me and killed me. I didn't care because I was tired of running. So tired.  
  
I grabbed Elena and held her by the arm and unlocked our door and somehow even though the house was bare, there was something here that made me feel at peace. I think Elena felt it too because as soon as I grabbed the sheets from the car and put them on my bed. She didn't even bother to get in her own bed partly because we were tired and partly because if were going to die we wanted to die together.  
  
She lay there next to me and fell asleep. I watched her and I don't know what I would do without her. She'd stuck by me through the thick and thin. She was more than a friend, she was blood to me. So, as these last thoughts ran through my head, I drifted to sleep next to her.  
  
I woke up with the bright Miami sun on my face. I looked over at Elena and she was sprawled on the floor, face down, still asleep. I laughed to myself.  
  
"Girl, get up. You sleep too hard." I tapped her with my big toe. "Elena...wake up, sleepy head. I'll even take you out to breakfast....El-enaaaa.....damn, girl."  
  
I bent down to turn her face up towards me and I screamed, there was blood all over the place! "Elena!!!! Girl, please wake up!  
  
I picked her up and sat lay her on the bed. I searched frantically and grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Somebody help me!!!! My best friend has been murdered please come help me!" 


	7. Chapter 7: Numb

**Author's note**: _Sorry again folks. Algebra 2 is kicking my ass. I won't take up any of your time. This ones for you** Britt**. Thanx for your reviews. To everyone else too. Much love._

__

I sat on one of the hospital benches waiting for the news. My nose was congested from crying and my eyes felt itchy and sore, from crying and rubbing them. I looked around at all the white around me. I heard telephones ringing and people talking. I heard people crying and the air of sickness was overwhelming.  
  
How I wished that I could take a breath of fresh air outside. But no, what if the doctor came and he doesn't find me? No, I'll stay. I'm a big girl.  
  
I'm a big girl? What the hell was I saying when my best friend was in the hospital? Donovan will pay for this. I swear it. God, please don't let her be dead. I'll do whatever but please don't let her be dead. Time seemed to crawl by as I sat there counting the hours before someone actually acknowledged my presence.  
  
"Uh, Miss..." said a tall dark haired man that looked like he was about in his early thirties. He looked stressed out. His crisp blue suit looked the complete opposite of him.  
  
"Yeah! What?" I looked at him. I was about to jump out of my chair to wait for his response.  
  
"Um, are you the family of...", he read his clipboard. "Miss Elena Lluberes?"  
  
"Ye-yeah. Is she ok? Tell me! Hurry up!"  
  
He looked forlornly down to the floor and looked like he was about to cry. He was silent for a moment as if he was choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Ms. Lluberes is deceased." I tried to make out the rest but my hearing was blocked out by the loud flat line that was ringing in my ears. I was a complete zombie and his words were a meaningless blur in the travel of sound.  
  
".......tried several times to revive her.......would not respond......severe head trauma......even if she had lived........living vegetable........."  
  
"Would you like to see her while her body is still warm?" I snapped out of my daze.  
  
For some reason when I'm under severe stress my whole body just has a mind of it's own and my brain becomes numb. It's like my body has a plan "B". When my brain doesn't function, it turns on autopilot. I must have been walking because I was no longer staring at that same white wall. The doctor opened the door and I think I sat down. He removed the sheet from her and at the mere sight of her, I flipped out.  
  
I began throwing crazed blows at him. "You could have saved her! If only you would have tried harder! If only you would've gotten up off your ass and performed some fuckin' kind of surgery, she wouldn't be dead right now! It's your fault! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Logically speaking, I knew it wasn't his fault. I knew he did all he could to save her. I knew all that. It's just...I couldn't help it. I didn't want to say it. It just came out. Sometimes I hate myself for my reactions to things.  
  
He dodged my blows and called for security. As the big macho men dragged me away I saw the look on his face. It was a mixture of guilt, sadness, pity, and shame all rolled into one. He looked like a scared little boy after he had seen the Exorcist. I felt so evil. It broke my heart. But I didn't have the emotion to spare, so I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up, Xander was sitting next to me. He had a worried look on his face, then happiness as he rubbed my head.  
  
"Hey mami. You okay?" I looked around confused. What the hell was I doing here in a hospital?  
  
"Duh. Why am I here?" His eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" A doctor had apparently been standing there the whole time. He wore a frown.  
  
"Uh...noooo." I said the words slowly as if they were slow.  
  
"What year is it?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Are you kidding?" I laughed. Why were they acting so weird?  
  
"What year is it?" He repeated more precisely.  
  
"Two-thousand and four. Shit, you geeks!"  
  
The doctor asked me a few more obvious questions and replied to Xander who looked even more lost than I did.  
  
"Apparently her brain has blocked the recent events due to extreme stress. It's her brains way of coping with it. She will recover, though the situation is temporary and her memory will soon return."


End file.
